


Czereśnie

by Tulippa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Summer, Sweet/Hot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Jest lato, panuje okropny upał, John ledwie żyje, a Sherlock nagle oświadcza, że ma sprawę do rozwiązania. Ten wieczór zmieni u Johna postrzeganie wielu spraw...Rzecz dzieje się w okolicach drugiego sezonu Sherlocka BBC, kiedy wszystko jest jeszcze piękne i niewinne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ania%21).



> Na profilu fb AO3 pojawiły się zdjęcia, które mnie zainspirowały. A że bardzo tęsknię za pisaniem fików, to postanowiłam pójść za ciosem :) Nie mam teraz możliwości wrócić do Gniazda Piratów, choć na pewno zrobię to wkrótce, zatem to. Miniaturka. Zabawa. Tęsknota za latem, które za oknem :) Bawcie się dobrze i zostawcie ślady!  
> P.S. Aniu - jeśli to czytasz, to chciałabym Ci wynagrodzić masę niemiłych poniedziałków, w tym ten.  
> P.P.S. A zdjęcia tutaj: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10212488072496416&set=pcb.1163686067107040&type=3&theater&ifg=1

\- Czereśnie.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powiedziałeś: czereśnie.  
\- Nic podobnego.  
\- Sherlock...  
W ten swój cholernie wkurzający sposób Sherlock zarzucił na grzbiet marynarkę, mimo, że na zewnątrz temperatura sięgała około czterdziestu stopni i John czuł, że w jego żyłach krąży gorąca melasa zamiast krwi. No dobrze, może nie było czterdziestu stopni, ale trzydzieści na pewno – mury i betony miasta oddawały całe ciepło, którym były pasione od wschodu słońca. Powietrze drgało od upału, powodując mikro fatamorgany. John ledwie znosił ten dzień, rozebrany niemal do naga i rozwalony na kanapie w zacienionym pokoju, z oszronioną, pełną lodu z wodą szklanką w dłoni. Już trzykrotnie schładzał się pod prysznicem, ale po kwadransie był tak samo spocony i znużony jak wcześniej. Nawet muchy przysiadły niemrawo na suficie, skonfundowane tą pogodą. Sherlock rzucił mu to swoje spojrzenie.  
\- Idziesz? - zapytał, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Sprawa.  
John zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Czy ta sprawa nie mogłaby poczekać? Serio ludzie popełniają przestępstwa w taki upał? Sherlock uniósł jedną brew pytająco i John zwlókł się z kanapy. Naciągnął dżinsy i koszulkę. Ze stęknięciem pochylił się, by założyć skarpetki i buty. Dzięki temu nie zauważył, jak Sherlock przewraca oczami i zerka na zegarek.  
\- Spóźnimy się.  
\- Jesteśmy gdzieś umówieni?  
\- Tak jakby.  
Teraz była pora Johna na przewrócenie oczami. Starannie zawiązał sznurowadła i wyprostował się, dając znać Sherlockowi, że jest gotowy.

Dzięki Bogu, tuż pod domem Sherlock podniósł rękę i natychmiast – jakby miał w niej czarodziejską różdżkę – pod krawężnik podjechała czarna taksówka. Detektyw podał kierowcy adres w okolicy Piccadily, a John nie zadawał pytań, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Nie było korków, więc dotarli na miejsce w kilkanaście minut. Wiedziony bezbłędnym instynktem, Sherlock skierował się wprost pod wskazany adres. Była to stara sala gimnastyczna, w której okoliczni chłopcy trenowali boks i inne sztuki walki. Johnowi stanął przed oczami pewien obskurny, opuszczony basen i serce w nim zamarło.  
\- Nie umówiłeś się tutaj z Moriartym, prawda?  
W odpowiedzi Sherlock tylko na niego spojrzał. Ruchem głowy wskazał plakat. Duże czerwone litery informowały: "Bokserzy Billa Hughesa". Pod spodem było zdjęcie przedstawiające dziesięciu zawodników, najwidoczniej członków zespołu, ale Johnowi nie chciało się przyglądać. Twarze tańczyły mu przed oczami od upału. Z trudnością złożył więc w zdanie litery pod spodem: "Czy podejmiesz to wyzwanie?"  
Weszli do środka, pochłonął ich spocony tłum i Sherlock oczywiście gdzieś się zapodział. John przez długą chwilę rozglądał się za nim, a potem dał za wygraną. Znajdzie się, kiedy przyjdzie właściwy moment. Zamiast zatem tracić niepotrzebnie energię, skupił się na ringu, na którym pierwszy bokser już się rozgrzewał. Owinięty szlafrokiem z gładkiego materiału boksował się z cieniami w bladym świetle padającym z góry. Za chwilę na ring wyszedł starszy tęgawy mężczyzna w nieco zużytym smokingu, wzbudzając wrzask publiczności. Podniesieniem ręki zatrzymał okrzyki i zawołał do mikrofonu:  
\- Ladies and gentlemen! Kto podniesie rękawicę?  
Odpowiedział mu taki hałas, że John musiał zasłonić rękami uszy. W górę wystrzeliło kilka dłoni i prowadzący wywołał ich właścicieli do przodu. John trącił łokciem sąsiada.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał głupio. Sąsiad zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale chłopięcy wygląd Johna budził sympatię, więc facet odpowiedział:  
\- Ci faceci z okolicy będą próbowali spuścić lanie któremuś z bokserów Billa Hughesa. Jeśli im się uda, zdobędą wielką nagrodę, a co ważniejsze, lokalną chwałę i sławę. Teraz muszą podpisać papier, że są zdrowi, sprawni i świadomi, że organizatorzy nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za nagłą zmianę ich stanu zdrowia.  
\- O rany, czy to legalne?  
Facet spojrzał na Johna w taki sposób, że John zamilkł. Rozpoczęła się pierwsza walka. Rudowłosy, mocno zbudowany, ale niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna, który przyniósł własne rękawice i przyprowadził własnych kibiców, stanął naprzeciwko jeszcze niższego zawodnika z drużyny Hughesa.  
\- Naprzód, naprzód Johny! - wrzasnęli kibice. Zdążyli powtórzyć swój okrzyk jeszcze dwa razy i walka się skończyła: Johny zainkasował trzy ciosy w nos i stracił zapał.  
Otwarcie przyjmowano zakłady dotyczące kolejnej walki. Ludzie zbierali się wokół dwóch mężczyzn w wysokich skórzanych kapeluszach z szerokimi rondami. John uznał, że to bukmacherzy. Wszyscy mówili jeden przez drugiego, a banknoty z wizerunkiem Jej Królewskiej Mości przechodziły z rąk do rąk. W oszałamiającym tempie zawierano ustne umowy, oczywiście nikt niczego nie notował, jedynie lekkie skinienie głowy bukmachera potwierdzało, że zakład został przyjęty. Nagle sąsiad Johna wykrzyczał w stronę bukmachera jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
\- Postawiłem sto funtów na to, że zawodnik Hughesa pokona przeciwnika przed końcem drugiej rundy.  
\- W tym hałasie chyba nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć?  
Sąsiad Johna roześmiał się.  
\- Znasz tego zawodnika?  
\- Już go widziałem – kiwnął głową facet. - Kimkolwiek będzie jego przeciwnik, Shazza załatwi go przed końcem drugiej rundy.  
\- Shazza...? - powtórzył zmartwiałymi wargami John, ale zagłuszył go ryk tłumu: na ring wskoczył właśnie miejscowy olbrzym, ściągnął koszulkę i odsłonił potężną owłosioną klatkę piersiową, nabrzmiałe mięśnie ramion. Sekundanci zawiązywali mu właśnie rękawice, gdy między linami ringu prześlizgnął się Sherlock. Szczupły i długi, wyglądał tak mizernie przy tym drugim, że John krzyknął i ruszył do przodu, torując sobie drogę potężnymi kuksańcami. Tłum wył i skandował słowo, które brzmiało jak Sha-zza Sha-zza, ale Johnowi trudno było w to uwierzyć. W głowie mu szumiało. Ten wymuskany paniczyk, ten dandys, to chuchro – potrafił może zadać kilka ciosów, ale przecież nie umiał się naprawdę bić! Ten olbrzym go zmasakruje.

Olbrzym rzucił się w przód i wymierzył potężny cios w stronę Sherlocka, który się uchylił. Zebrana publiczność jęknęła jednym głosem, a John razem z nią. Olbrzym jeszcze parę razy zamachnął się w powietrze, aż w końcu Sherlock podskoczył i – ostrożnie, jak gdyby na próbę – trafił go hakiem w podbródek. Olbrzym cofnął się, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby miał dość na ten wieczór. Sherlock, krążąc wokół niego, zadał mu jeszcze kilka drażniących ciosów, odsuwając się w taki sam płynny sposób za każdym razem, kiedy olbrzym wymachiwał rękami jak pałkami. Ciężko przy tym dyszał i wrzeszczał wściekły, kiedy Sherlocka znów nie było w tym miejscu, w którym się go spodziewał. Publiczność zaczęła gwizdać. Wreszcie Sherlock potężnym hakiem wbił pięść w brzuch tamtego. Przez tłum przeleciał jęk. Olbrzym osunął się na liny. Sherlock odwrócił się i popatrzył na konferansjera, dając znak do przerwania walki. John wrzasnął, ale było za późno. Cios przeciwnika rzucił Holmesa na plecy z głośnym plaśnięciem. Kiedy oszołomiony znów podniósł się na nogi, olbrzym rzucił się na niego jak orkan. Ciosy były proste i dokładne, głowa Sherlocka podskakiwała jak piłeczka pingpongowa, a z nosa pociekła ciemna strużka krwi.  
\- Kanciarz! - wrzasnął ktoś obok Johna.  
\- Kanciarz?  
\- Ten cały Bobby udaje amatora, to stara sztuczka, żeby człowiek Hughesa lekko podchodził do sprawy i się otworzył. Ten facet to prawdopodobnie lokalny mistrz!  
Sherlock zasłonił rękami twarz i cofał się pod naporem olbrzyma, którego lewe ramię wypadało w przód i wracało, ciągnąc za sobą prawe ciężkie sierpowe i haki. Publiczność wyła w ekstazie.  
\- No, to już koniec – powiedział facet obok Johna i machnął ręką.  
\- Sher... Shazza przegra?  
\- Oszalałeś? - fect popatrzył na niego ze szczerym zdumieniem. - Shazza go zabije.  
John skoncentrował się, usiłując zobaczyć to, co najwyraźniej widzieli wszyscy obecni poza nim. Sherlock położył się na linach, wyglądał niemal na odprężonego, podczas gdy olbrzym Bobby wściekle walił w mięśnie jego brzucha. John wątpił, czy sam potrafiłby przyjąć choć jeden taki cios. Teraz olbrzym zmienił taktykę, celując w głowę. Sherlock jednak unikał ciosów, uchylając się górną połową ciała. Nagle – i John mrugnął kilka razy, bo nie zrozumiał, dlaczego – tłum ryknął, a olbrzym zesztywniał w pół ruchu z głową wykręconą w lewo, a wyrazem twarzy takim, jakby nagle sobie przypomniał o czymś ważnym, a potem oczy uciekły mu do tyłu, ochraniacz na zęby wypadł z ust, a równy, cieniutki strumyczek krwi trysnął z małej dziurki na grzbiecie nosa w miejscu, gdzie kość nosowa została złamana. Sherlock zaczekał, aż Bobby znajdzie się w połowie drogi na deski, dopiero wtedy uderzył ponownie. W sali zapadła kompletna cisza i w tej ciszy John wyraźnie usłyszał paskudny dźwięk, kiedy drugi cios trafił w nos olbrzyma. Jasnoczerwona krew pomieszana z potem opryskała narożnik. Właśnie wtedy rozległ się gong obwieszczający koniec pierwszej rundy.

John nie czekał na wynik kolejnych meczów, łokciami utorował sobie przez tłum drogę do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz wciągnął gwałtownie stojące powietrze, które jeszcze dwie godziny temu wydawało mu się nieznośne, a teraz spływało miękko wzdłuż wysuszonego gardła jak miód. Pomyślał, że bardzo chciałby zapalić papierosa. W ciągu ostatniej godziny przeżył coś, czego za nic na świecie nie chciałby powtórzyć. Nigdy. Czekał, stojąc w cieniu budynku, aż zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Bez słowa dołączył do Sherlocka – jak zwykle nieskazitelnego w swoim dopasowanym garniturze i koszuli bez żadnych zagnieceń, jakby nie tylko nie odbył przed chwilą bokserskiej walki, lecz także w ogóle wyszedł prosto z przymierzalni ekskluzywnego sklepu. Jego czarne włosy skręcały się pod wpływem wilgoci – najwyraźniej dopiero co brał prysznic. Trzeba było się dość mocno przyglądać, by zauważyć rozbitą dolną wargę i odrobinę krwi w dziurce nosa – pozostałość po ciosie, który wypchnął Johnowi cały tlen z płuc. John nie miał zamiaru o tym myśleć. Już nigdy.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- No powiedz to wreszcie.  
\- Niby co?  
\- Ochrzań mnie, przecież cały aż się palisz, żeby to zrobić.  
\- Mylisz się.  
Mina Sherlocka mówiła jasno, że on nigdy się nie myli. John chętnie by mu przyłożył, ale nie był aż tak głupi: przed chwilą widział wyraźnie, jak ten dandys znokautował mistrza bokserskiego.  
\- Dokąd teraz?  
\- Musimy coś sprawdzić.  
\- Wprowadzisz mnie?  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Powiedzmy, że... pewna osoba będąca blisko dworu pozwoliła sobie zrobić zdjęcia w jednym z klubów, których właścicielem jest Bobby O'Connelly, ten olbrzym, z którym spotkałem się na ringu.  
\- Jak blisko dworu jest ta osoba?  
\- Bardzo.  
\- Jakiej płci jest ta osoba?  
\- Płeć, John, jest sprawą trzeciorzędną. Widzisz...  
\- To kobieta czy mężczyzna, Sherlock?  
\- Mężczyzna.  
\- Młody?  
\- Wydedukuj to, doktorze.  
John zamyślił się nad naturą relacji panujących w Pałacu Buckingham.  
\- Jakiego rodzaju to zdjęcia, Sherlocku?  
\- Kompromitującego.  
\- Jak bardzo?  
\- Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że mój nadęty braciszek przybiegł do mnie jeszcze przed śniadaniem.  
\- I to dlatego omal nie pozwoliłeś się zabić na ringu w nielegalnej walce?  
\- Oho!  
\- Co: oho?!  
\- Czekałem na to. Mówiłem, że aż pękasz, żeby mnie ochrzanić.  
\- Nielegalna walka, Sherlock! I olbrzymi facet, który mógł cię zabić.  
\- Doprawdy? Bo mnie się wydawało, że to on leżał na deskach, gdy schodziłem z ringu.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia!  
\- Pff.  
John aż się zacietrzewił, ale w sumie to zabrakło mu argumentów. Sherlock był dobry, cholernie dobry. Kiedy teraz John analizował całą walkę, rozumiał, że ani przez chwilę detektywowi nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak walczyć? - zapytał z nieudolnie ukrywaną zazdrością.  
\- Och, tu i tam... Ale to tylko boks, John. Nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwą walką. Taką jak na wojnie.  
John zmilczał, bo nawet jeśli Sherlock powiedział to tylko po to, by zrobić mu przyjemność, to i tak było to przyjemne.  
\- A teraz dokąd idziemy?  
\- Donikąd, bo jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział detektyw z krzywym uśmieszkiem i wskazał ruchem brody na połyskujący czerwienią neon: WHAT THE FUCK. John poczuł, jak wilgotnieją mu plecy i pachy.  
\- Nie – powiedział.  
\- Ależ tak, John.  
\- To gejowski klub.  
\- No i?  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w gejowskim klubie.  
\- No to pora wreszcie stracić niewinność, John!  
\- To nie jest zabawne.  
\- Daj spokój, czego się boisz?  
John niejasno wzruszył ramionami, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Jego lęki były irracjonalne, sam to doskonale rozumiał. Bał się, że ktoś zacznie go uwodzić, a on nie będzie umiał się zachować. Obrazi kogoś. Bał się, że ktoś go dotknie bez jego zgody, a on nie będzie potrafił postawić wyraźnych granic. Bał się, że mu się to spodoba...  
\- Głowa do góry, doktorze, jesteś tu ze mną.  
No właśnie. Może to był największy kłopot Johna.

Wnętrze klubu było nadspodziewanie przyjemne. Niezbyt ciemne, ale pełne intymnych zaułków, miękkich foteli, kanap, w których chciałoby się zapaść z piwem w garści. Z głośników sączyła się nienatrętna rozluźniająca muzyka. Wbrew sobie i swoim obawom John poczuł, że się odpręża i że mu się tutaj podoba.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał nieuważnie Sherlock, omiatając wzrokiem obecnych gości. To wcale nie byli sami faceci – John ofuknął się w duchu. Oczywiście, że nie. Gejowski klub nie oznaczał darkroomów i obściskujących się na parkiecie panów odzianych w lateks. Pełno tu było grupek roześmianych przyjaciół, kobiet, heteroseksualnych par na randkach i zwykłych kolegów, którzy wpadli na piwo, jak on i Sherlock. To tylko jego chora wyobraźnia płatała mu figle. Wyobraźnia bazująca na stereotypach. John rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Możemy pić podczas sprawy?  
\- Przecież nie urwie nam się film po jednym piwie.  
John roześmiał się niepewnie, ale skinął głową, a Sherlock skierował się do baru. John stał pod ścianą, rozglądając się za wolnym stolikiem, gdy przechodzący mężczyzna potrącił go niechcący.  
\- Och, najmocniej przepraszam! - zawołał, przytrzymując mocno Johna za ramiona.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – John odwrócił się ku niemu z uśmiechem i zorientował się, że po pierwsze: ten mężczyzna był cholernie przystojny, po drugie: właśnie doszło do sytuacji, która jeszcze przed chwilą wywoływała w Johnie popłoch, a mianowicie został dotknięty przez obcego człowieka, i wreszcie po trzecie: zupełnie nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
\- Czekasz na kogoś? - zapytał mężczyzna z błyskiem w oku, po którym John poznał, że tamten też jest zainteresowany. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. To w końcu przyjemne, jak się człowiek komuś podoba, niezależnie od tego, czy sam jest zainteresowany, czyż nie?  
\- Ten pan jest zajęty – odezwał się tuż obok miodowy baryton i John oprzytomniał. Sherlock podał mu piwo. - Proszę, kochanie.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Mężczyzna mrugnął do Johna, który – o zgrozo! - oblał się gorącym rumieńcem, i odszedł do swoich znajomych.  
\- Dosłownie na chwilę nie można cię spuścić z oka.  
John wiedział, że Sherlock żartuje, ale i tak go to dotknęło.  
\- Kogo szukamy? - zapytał, żeby zmienić temat.  
\- Faceta ze zdjęcia.  
\- Myślisz, że tu będzie?  
\- Nie. Wiem, że tu jest.  
\- Skąd?  
Już zadając to pytanie, John wiedział, że jest ono głupie. Ale nie dało się go już cofnąć, więc nie zdziwił się, gdy Sherlock miłosiernie je zignorował. Przez chwilę obaj przeczesywali wzrokiem tłum.  
\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym wiedział, jak on wygląda.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia.  
\- Nie ma?  
\- Nie. To on do nas podejdzie.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
Och, gdybyż wreszcie John nauczył się trzymać język za zębami! Pociągnął długi i orzeźwiający łyk piwa.  
\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - zapytał nagle Sherlock. John uznał, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Pytałem, czy chcesz zatańczyć.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Taniec i ja nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko.  
\- Oj, daj spokój, to jedyna taka okazja. Chodź.  
John nie był pewien, czy to ten upał, czy może piwo, czy urocza intymność tego klubu, czy mrugnięcie tamtego przystojniaka – dość, że bez dalszych oporów ruszył za Sherlockiem na parkiet. Detektyw miał rację: to była jedyna okazja. Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze wybiorą się razem do gejowskiego klubu? Z głośników sączyła się przyjemna, niezbyt szybka, ale energetyczna muzyka, do której Sherlock poruszał się płynnie i zachwycająco. John usiłował go naśladować, zdając sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że porusza się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Bliskość innych poruszających się ciał, ich zmieszane zapachy, żar bijący od nich i wreszcie piękne, zwinne ciało Sherlocka tuż obok, sprawiły, że Johnowi zaszumiało w głowie. Pstryk – jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zmieniła się muzyka, zwalniając tempo, zbliżając do siebie tancerzy. John zamierzał wycofać się z parkietu, ale Sherlock przytrzymał go za łokieć. Spoglądał na niego z góry tymi swoimi zniewalającymi, ni to niebieskimi, ni to zielonymi oczami i uśmiechał się zachęcająco. John sapnął. Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie i oparł dłonie na jego kręgosłupie lędźwiowym. John nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami: objąć Sherlocka? I w którym miejscu?  
\- Wolno ci oddychać – szepnął Sherlock, nachylając się ku niemu. John parsknął mimowolnie trochę nerwowym śmiechem.  
\- Możesz mnie objąć.  
\- Jak?  
\- Jak ci się podoba. Tylko nie łap mnie za tyłek.  
Teraz John już roześmiał się głośno.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- To nieeleganckie. Jesteśmy w towarzystwie.  
\- Mój Boże, już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłem w klubie i tańczyłem z kimś, kto...  
...mi się podoba – chciał dokończyć, ale na szczęście ugryzł się w język! Co też ten upał robi z człowiekiem!  
Sherlock nieznacznie zwiększył nacisk na kręgosłup Johna i niechcący otarł się lędźwiami o przód jego ciała. To było jak rażenie prądem. John wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął powieki. Coś było zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Przecież John lubił dziewczyny. Podobały mu się dziewczyny: ich długie kitki, grzywki, sterczące cycuszki, krągłe dupki. Nie faceci. A gdyby nawet podobali mu się faceci, to pewnie bardziej w typie tamtego przystojniaka, który go potrącił, niż Sherlocka.  
\- John – zamruczał Sherlock – albo wziąłeś ze sobą broń, albo tańczenie całkiem ci się spodobało...  
John odchrząknął i oblał się rumieńcem. Próbował się nieco odsunąć, ale Sherlock trzymał go mocno.  
\- No już, John. Przestań się zachowywać jak cholerna dziewica.  
\- A ty nagle stałeś się taki doświadczony?  
\- Po prostu nie boję się seksu.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego spod oka, John zająknął się.  
\- Poza tym... kto w ogóle mówił o seksie? Wypiliśmy tylko jedno piwo i tańczymy.  
\- Ktoś tutaj mówi o seksie? - rozległ się za nimi miły tenor, w którym pobrzmiewał śmiech – Beze mnie?  
John i Sherlock odskoczyli od siebie, John obciągnął t-shirt, mając nadzieję, że jego erekcja nie rzuca się w oczy. Wytarł dłonie o spodnie. Sherlock wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na doskonale rozluźnionego. Przed nimi stał piękny, nieco zbyt wymuskany, szczupły chłopiec.  
\- Podobno mnie szukałeś – zwrócił się do Sherlocka.  
\- Poczta pantoflowa szybko działa.  
\- Owszem.  
\- Potrzebuję czegoś... specjalnego.  
\- Dla siebie?  
\- Dla mnie i mojego przyjaciela.  
\- To będzie kosztowało podwójnie.  
Sherlock rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie, więc chłopiec uśmiechnął się przymilnie.  
\- A co lubicie, chłopcy?  
I wtedy Sherlock powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że Johnowi zakręciło się w głowie. Nie zrozumiał kompletnie nic z tego, co się wydarzyło. I chyba nigdy już nie miał tego pojąć.  
\- Czereśnie. Lubimy czereśnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokój był nieduży, ale przestronny i gdyby nie okrągłe tapicerowane łóżko na środku, Johnowi nie przyszłoby do głowy, że to pokój schadzek. Elegancka czerń mebli z chromowanymi uchwytami, ciemne story zasłaniające okna, lśniące kieliszki ze złotawą, bąbelkową zawartością, sącząca się z ukrytych głośników muzyka operowa, nadawały pomieszczeniu charakter apartamentu jakiegoś ekscentrycznego multimilionera. Jaya Gatsby'ego na przykład. Piękny młodzieniec stanął na środku pokoju niczym prestidigitator.  
Jesteście gotowi? - zapytał z uśmiechem, który zaniepokoił Johna. Gotowi na co? Jeśli John miałby być szczery, to nie był gotowy na nic. Chciał stąd iść. Sherlock jednak rozwalił się na tapicerowanym łóżku i skinął na młodzieńca.  
\- Zaczynajmy – powiedział.  
Chłopiec ukłonił się i otworzył drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju. Tych drzwi John wcześniej nie zauważył. Teraz dopiero dostrzegł, że ściany są wygłuszone i zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, piękny chłopiec zaskoczony wyjrzał za drzwi, wykonał gest przywołania, na który jednak nikt nie odpowiedział, po czym obrócił się do Sherlocka z przepraszającym uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju. Dwa uderzenia serca później wrócił, prowadząc za ramię szczupłego, długonogiego dwunastolatka o twarzy cherubina i aksamitnych, ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Dzieciak był całkiem nagi, przypominał źrebaka w swej młodzieńczej niezgrabności. John przestał oddychać. Malec patrzył w ziemię, dziwnie apatyczny i spokojny do granic. John mógłby przysiąc, że jest nafaszerowany prochami. Więc to... to są te czereśnie? Rzucił Sherlockowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale ten wyciągnął rękę do chłopca.  
\- Podejdź tu, mały.  
Malec zrobił niepewny krok w jego kierunku. Potem jeszcze jeden. John czuł, że za sekundę mózg mu eksploduje, ale mówił sobie, że powinien zaufać przyjacielowi. Że Sherlock zawsze wie, co robi. I dokładnie w momencie, w którym poczuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł przez nie oddział londyńskiej policji z Gregiem Lestradem na czele. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się cały i rzucił do ucieczki, ale Sherlock poderwał się w mgnieniu oka i chwycił go w ramiona, owijając jednocześnie swoją marynarką.  
\- No już, już – szepnął, przyciskając go do siebie. - Nic ci się nie stanie.

 

Upał ustąpił. Lekkie podmuchy wiatru docierały pod ubranie Johna, gdy piechotą wracali przez wieczorny Londyn. Miasto tętniło życiem, co chwilę mijali roześmiane, głośne grupki ludzi, którzy dopiero zaczynali swój trip. Jednak John czuł się otruty. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł żyć w tym mieście, nie wiedząc, że dzieją się w nim takie potworne rzeczy.  
\- Ta osoba blisko rodziny królewskiej też... lubi czereśnie? - zapytał raptem. Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Nie. Miał nieszczęście umówić się z tym... dostarczycielem owoców. Zrobiono im wspólne zdjęcia. Nic bardzo zdrożnego, ale gdyby sprawa wyszła na jaw, połączono by go niezawodnie z tą aferą. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się wtedy działo? Członek rodziny królewskiej... pedofilem?  
\- Nie wierzę, że to się w ogóle dzieje. Są burdele sprzedające dzieci?  
\- Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz, John?  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że na cywilizowanym.  
\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale byłeś w błędzie.  
\- I co teraz będzie? Zlikwidowali ten klub, tak?  
\- Tak. Lestrade zrobił nalot na wszystkie kluby prowadzone przez naszego przyjaciela Bobby'ego. Nie w każdym byli nieletni. Stręczyciele pójdą siedzieć.   
\- A dzieciaki?  
\- Różnie. Do biduli. Inne wrócą do rodzin, które je sprzedały. A jeszcze inne trafią na ulicę.  
\- Nie można nic dla nich zrobić?  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i popatrzył Johnowi głęboko w oczy.  
\- Można – powiedział z naciskiem.  
John przypomniał sobie te czeredy obdartusów, którym Sherlock płacił za różne drobne posługi albo za bycie jego oczami i uszami – jak to nazywał. Płacił im dość hojne sumy, na co John zwykle sarkał, bo nie byli zamożni. Przypomniał sobie, że niektórzy z tych uliczników codziennie wpadali na obiad do pani Hudson i nigdy nie odchodzili z kwitkiem. Johna to złościło; nie chciał, żeby mu się kręcili po domu ci złodziejaszkowie, te typki spod ciemnej gwiazdy, niewidzialna armia Sherlocka.   
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – ostrzegł Sherlock.  
\- Jak?  
\- Nie jestem aniołem, John.  
\- Ale bez wątpienia walczysz po ich stronie.  
Spojrzenie Sherlocka zmiękło, jak zawsze, gdy John mówił coś ciepłego, przyjaznego, jak zawsze, gdy wyrażał swoje... hm, nazwijmy to: uczucie. Po sekundzie jednak odwrócił się i ruszył dalej, a John za nim. Doktor myślał o tym, jak dziwnie potoczył się ten wieczór: surrealistyczna walka bokserska, ten cudowny wspólny taniec – i na koniec to.  
\- Jedno jest pewne – powiedział z żalem. - Nigdy już nie tknę czereśni.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się w sposób, jaki John uwielbiał: całym sobą, oczami, wszystkimi zmarszczkami mimicznymi, dołkiem w policzku, brwiami.  
\- Może znajdę sposób, żeby cię do nich znów przekonać.  
\- Wątpię.  
\- Chodź.  
Sherlock złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w ciemność. 

Przez chwilę John był niemal jak ślepiec, z dala od świateł ulicznych nie widział kompletnie niczego, ale stopniowo wzrok przyzwyczajał mu się do mroku i zaczął rozróżniać kształty. Weszli w jakieś podwórko otoczone kamiennym murem, minęli po lewej stronie niewielki domek z cegły i wsunęli się między drzewa.  
\- Co to za miejsce?  
\- Sad przy plebanii. Księżulo już dawno śpi.  
Słodka woń upału i wilgoci upajała w tych ciemnościach. John drżał na całym ciele, choć nie wiedział czy to z ekscytacji czy zdenerwowania. Ostatni raz czuł się w ten sposób, gdy po raz pierwszy był z dziewczyną. To było jednocześnie cudowne i straszne wspomnienie. Zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że w środku miasta można znaleźć owocowy sad – powiedział, żeby pokryć zmieszanie.  
\- Jakie to szczęście zatem, że ja wiedziałem – odpowiedział Sherlock i w ciemności jego głos zabrzmiał jeszcze niżej, jeszcze bardziej wibrująco, jakby z samego dna klatki piersiowej. John uświadomił sobie nagle, że to cholernie seksowne.  
Sherlock sięgnął nad siebie i przychylił gałąź, żeby zerwać z niej kilka czereśni. Stojąc tuż obok Johna, tak blisko, że ten niemal czuł ciepło jego ciała, włożył mu jeden owoc do ust.  
\- Spróbuj – powiedział cicho i miękko. - Czereśnie są owocami upału. Ich słodycz przepełniona jest czymś wytrawnym, to twardość i atłas skórki stanowią o tym przełamaniu, to jest ukryty kręgosłup tego owocu. Słodycz w dojrzałych jest tak wyraźna, że oddziałuje na konsystencję miąższu. Można powiedzieć o tym: ciało. Każdy element dopełnia zmysłowość. Skórka, atłas, jak skóra ludzka w niektórych, najdelikatniejszych częściach ciała, jak płatki kwiatów, jak liście niektórych roślin. Zapach, którego najpierw szukam, biorąc owoc do ręki. Zawsze jest gdzieś na dnie tej otchłani.  
John smakował czereśnię, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie czuł jej smaku. Teraz, w tym księżowskim sadzie, po ciemku, z głosem Sherlocka łaszącym się do jego karku, rozumiał, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miał w ustach. Detektyw podał mu drugi owoc i kiedy John zacisnął na nim zęby, pocałował go. Wargi Sherlocka miały smak czereśni i to było oszałamiające, cudowne, niemal ekstatyczne. Pocałunek trwał ledwie chwilę, bo zwinne palce wsunęły w usta Johna kolejną pachnącą, słodką kulę. John zamknął oczy, gdy Sherlock znów go pocałował, a jego dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się na plecach przyjaciela. Tym razem pocałunek był niecierpliwy i zachłanny i Johnowi zmiękły kolana, a w brzuchu rozszalała się chmara motyli. Sherlock położył dłoń na jego gardle i wsunął język między jego wargi, wybierając z nich pestkę – pozostałość po ostatniej czereśni. Ziemia zdawała się pulsować życiem ponad, pod i wokół nich, głęboką wibracją, którą – John mógłby przysiąc, że czuje w swojej krwi. Był ledwie świadom, że palce Sherlocka suną w dół po jego szyi i zatrzymują się przy brzegu koszulki. Boże, jak bardzo chciał, żeby Holmes ruszył dalej i wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę, dotknął jego nagiej skóry. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że jęknął. Sherlock oderwał usta od jego warg i podał mu kolejną czereśnię, a sam pocałował jego szczękę, gardło, jabłko Adama. Sięgnął pod koszulkę Johna, a kiedy dotknął jego żeber, John drgnął gwałtownie, a jego wszystkie nerwy śpiewały z niezwykłą wrażliwością pod tymi ciekawskimi, delikatnymi palcami skrzypka. Opuszki jak gdyby nieumyślnie musnęły jego prawy sutek i mięśnie brzucha Johna napięły się mimowolnie. Sherlock pocałował go szybko i mocno, po czym wolną ręką podał mu do ust garść owoców. Musiał je długo trzymać w dłoni, bo smakowały nim, jego skórą. Johnowi porządnie szumiało w uszach. Obrócił językiem czereśnie w ustach, i właśnie wtedy poczuł wargi Sherlocka tuż pod pępkiem. Jęknął głośno. Chciał wymówić jego imię, ale miał usta pełne czereśni. To doznanie: palce na guziku spodni, język na delikatnej skórze, upał i smak czereśni, zlało się w jedną niewyobrażalną, niekończącą się rozkosz. John nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył czegoś takiego. Jego erekcja powoli stawała się bolesna, a Sherlock działał nieznośnie wolno, pieszcząc podbrzusze, pachwiny i biodra Johna, nie dotykając jednak penisa. A to tego właśnie John pragnął. Jak niczego na świecie. Pragnął nieprzewidywalnego. Kiedy wreszcie Sherlock polizał jego czubek, a potem objął go wargami, John zacisnął zęby na czereśniach i odrobina soku popłynęła mu po brodzie. Zrozumiał w nagłym rozbłysku światła, że nigdy już nic, żaden owoc i żadne ciało, nie będzie mieć tego smaku i zapachu, tej konsystencji, tej cudownej gładkości, co czereśnie tej upalnej nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, dziękuję bardzo! :)  
> Wracam do głównego nurtu, czyli Gniazda Piratów, a Wy zostawcie ślad, jeśli tu jesteście :*


End file.
